


sixteen hit

by fabledshadow



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: E.I.D. tag, F/M, Multi, also can dispatch narrate my life please, and now there are feelings everywhere, i needed to post something, i only started watching this show because of renner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledshadow/pseuds/fabledshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(post E.I.D.) Casey Shraegar is horribly, deliriously, falling-down drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sixteen hit

**Author's Note:**

> I know almost precisely nothing about the street geography of NYC.

Casey Shraegar is horribly, deliriously, falling-down drunk. Allison looks up and down the street in front of the diner as she and Jason grab his erstwhile partner, but there aren’t any cab lights to be seen.

“Did you walk all the way here from…wherever the hell you had that much tequila?” She asks, because the younger woman smells like, not like she puked herself but, that stench of alcohol.

Jason meets her eye, worried a little because this is his new partner who’s drunk and E.I.D. and she got the guy earlier and everybody reacts differently to the fact that even getting the guy doesn’t always make things right.

“Case?”

This rouses her, at least a little bit. She won’t look at either of them, “Walsh. Walsh I couldn’t fix her, fuck, I tried but she’s-“

‘I know, Case, I know. It’s okay. You did what you could.”

She did enough to earn her a commendation, Allison knows. Rich parents and their connections to the mayor, Casey’ll get her award sooner rather than later. Maybe that’s why she’s wasted in her partner’s diner.

They’re on either side of her; she’s swaying even just standing there. 

“Wait. Beaumont. Allison. Crap. I-I should go, I’m sorry-“

She answers before Jason can open his mouth, “Casey, it’s fine. Where did you come from?”

A pair of blurred hazel eyes meet hers.

“West…thirty-seventh. Something. I don’t know, I left Abigail’s, and there was a bar, and I needed to…” She trails off, tears welling up, and pushes her fingers against her face, wiping at her eyes. 

“Needing a drink is a bad road, Case.” Jason’s steady, he’s always steady, especially where Shraegar’s concerned. Allison likes that about him.

“I know.” It’s soft, miserable.

Allison tugs Casey forward, bringing Jason with them. They end up in the tiny living room with the tinier fold-out sofa. Casey curls up on it with no resistance, but her eyes wide open, staring off at something only she can see because it sure as hell isn’t the blank wall that’s captivated her drunken interest. Allison goes for some water while Jason grabs a blanket. Between them, they settle the younger woman until she finally drifts off to sleep, mumbling thanks under her breath.

Jason sighs, scrubs a hand through his hair, eyes still on his partner, “Sorry about that, Al.”

Allison glances at him, because really, even if it is one in the morning that was stupid, and he shrugs.

“OK, but…bad timing anyway.”

“Where else is she going to go? That boyfriend of hers? Yeah, like an investment broker, even one with a blue-collar background, knows the first damn thing about being a cop.”

“Oh, so you ran a background check too?”

“Shut up.”

So they end up in bed, but not having sex, which was sort of the new thing even before Casey showed up at their doorstep completely wasted. And, Allison thinks as she curls against Jason, in the morning all three of them will eat shitty pancakes and Shraegar will be embarrassed and hung-over and Jason and she will be snarky and they will be some place safe for Casey to fall when she needs to.


End file.
